A Heros Smile
by turt
Summary: Izuku, the ninth One for All inheritor. All Might, the eighth inheritor. And Finally... Nana Shimura. The seventh. Izukus role model had been all might for so long, he rubbed off his influence on him to smile, even when times are tough, but although this was the case. all might - or should we say... toshinori himself couldn't smile all the time, but, who was his influence?
1. Prelude

Izuku lay on a skinny all might's arms, lifeless.

 _There had been a villain attack on the school, led by tomura. while they managed to detain shigiraki, it had seemed that he had been given a dangerous new quirk : Self-Destruct._

 _while destroying himself, he managed to take down multiple police and swat officers, not killing them, but damadging the forces. However, those numbers would have been increased if izuku hadnt tackled shigiraki to the ground, sacrificing himself for the greater good_.

A man wearing nothing but a black shirt and camo pants observed the highschool from afar, before noticing the child with green hairs body not seeming to move.

knowing this, he ran towards the scene, to find the child surrounded by what seemed like his friends and colleagues.

"W-what happened?" He asked, worringly.

h-he..." the girl with brown hair tried to muster up the courage to talk, but broke down before she could, tears pouring out of her eyes. A pink skinned girl came over to comfort her, finishing the girls sentence.

"he sacrificed himself... a villain had prepared to blow up everyone around him... a-and..." the girl rubbed her eyes before she finally unleashed the emotion she bottled within.

" _poor kid.. ive only two shots left, and...no. he deserves to live after what hes done."_ the man began to emit a green glow from his hands as he pointed his palms towards the lifeless boy.

 _ **suddenly, a flash fills the room, blinding everyone. not hurting them, but sort of.. rejuvinating them.**_

as the light subsided, everyone around the room notice a small, yet faint, gasp coming from...

"i-i cant believe it.." all might watched as izuku began to open his eyes.

"m-mom...?"he muttered, not knowing the situation he was in.

 **"MIDORIYA!!"** everyone yelled before embracing him in a spine crushing hug, sniffling noises from everyone.

"im.. alive..and..tired...?"izuku muttered before fully opening his eyes widely, shouting, "I-IM ALIVE!!" as he proceeded to bawl out his eyes until they were dry.

all might looked towards the man, who looked exhausted. "y-you did this, right?"

the man nodded to the question.

"might i get your name?"

"kaito. kaito...blues...and might i get yours...?"he replied.

"oh, um.." all might said. before getting and shaking his hands "my name is toshinori..." all might said, before whispering in kaitos ear, "but..you can just call me.."

 **all might.**

 **Well how was that for a introductory to the story, eh?, i felt as if this was needed as i didnt feel i could explain it so easily in a flash back, or just in a sentence, on that matter.** **the oc i created will be back next chapter, so ya know... anyways, he wont be in the other chapters outside of the next one, so yeh.**

 **Edit: Changed a few things here and there, youll probably notice it, like the 'ad' being corrected to 'as'**

 **And with that sentence Jambuhbye!**

 **( _bonus points if you get that reference)_**


	2. Nana Shimura

Izuku was researching online about all might a few weeks after the event, after he had studied, of course, but after a few minutes of searching through, he noticed an article titled 'nana shimura - a name lost to time.'

After reading through the article, izuku noticed a small sentence saying 'a power similar to all mights?' then, he started raising an eyebrow, wanting to read more, he scrolled down, where he learnt the hero had gone missing after a fight with all for one.

before izuku had a chance to search up the heros name. a familiar voice knocked on the door.

"come on deku, were going to be late..!" uraraka said through the door.

"coming!" izuku quickly picked up his bag and walked to school with uraraka, discussing different heroes and their favorite food places.

after the usual classes, they were dismissed, having the next day free.

as toshinori was beginning to leave, izuku caught up to him, "hey! all might!" he said, "oh, young midoriya! what troubles you today?"

"do you know anyone named nana shimura?" izuku asked.

"ah...erm..."all might let out a sigh, scratching his head, "yes. She was my teacher."

"oh, great! so does that mean--" all might chuckled a little," yes, she had one for all." izukus eyes lit up. "wow! does that mean you know where she--" all might placed his t

hand on izukus shoulder."no.. she died.. a long time ago."

"oh..sorry...im.. kinda sad i didnt get to meet her.." izuku said as he looked down "hey, dont dawdle on it, she definitely would have liked you!" then. just then. idea formed in izukus head as he smiled mischievously.

just then, kaito blues' phone rang, making him jump. As he read the message from izuku, a smile crept across his face. "perfect timing..."

"whod you text?" all might asked.

"a friend." izuku said.

just then, kaito stood next to izuku. "you called?" izuku, shocked by his quick arrival jumped in shock.

"k-kaito!"

"o-oh yeah. i was wondering why you accepted so freely, could you--" kaito sighed and asked izuku about the request. "oh. and i gorgot, i came here fast because i was in the area"

"kaito! hey!" all might exclaimed, greeting him. "why are you--" toshinori stepped back in shock.

"no...you cant be--" kaito laughed as his hands glew a green glow.

"and isuku, answering your question, i did this because i had been found out by some villains a while ago

because of my quirk and--" the green glow intensified as a white flash filled the room.

a figure appeared in the midst...

"toshi...nori..?" a cape blew as a gust of wind blew around them. it was...

Nana Shimura.


End file.
